


Connections

by thebrightestcolours



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestcolours/pseuds/thebrightestcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, as Maggie sits beside Glenn, she ponders Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

One morning, as Maggie sits beside Glenn in the cell block of their prison home, she ponders Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon. 

She watches them as they sit side by side on the stairs in the cell block, methodically cleaning their weapons, and she remembers the day she discovered their secret. Maggie had been restless one night and decided to walk off her worries by pacing the prison. She'd paced further than expected and upon passing the warden's office, had found Rick and Daryl, and...well, there was no other way to put it, they were  _fucking_. Maggie knew she'd been seen as she stared open-mouthed before hastily retreating back to her cell. The repercussions began first thing in the morning, as Maggie had imagined they would, with first Daryl, then Rick cornering her in private and playing down the circumstances of what she'd seen: _i_ _t ain't a big deal, it's just a bit of stress relief, we're just fucking - nothing more._  Maggie had nodded along and agreed Rick and Daryl were free to do whatever they wanted, their relationship wasn't really her business anyway. The more she thought about it, though, the more Maggie realised that if they let it, Rick and Daryl's relationship could maybe be so much more.

Maggie studies Rick and Daryl, squeezed together at each other's side. She knows the two men well, knows they are important to each other for so many reasons, but she just can't put a name to the look in Daryl's eyes when he looks at Rick, or understand exactly why Rick stares at Daryl when he thinks no one's watching. Maggie thinks of her own relationship with Glenn. Maggie's last words each night before she falls asleep are _'I love you'_ to Glenn. With a knowledge drawn from some place deep inside her, Maggie just _knows_ Rick and Daryl have never spoken those three words to each other, knows they probably never will. For Rick and Daryl, actions often speak louder than words and Maggie's willing to bet her last bullet that's a conversation that will never be had. Maybe that's not a bad thing, though, Maggie thinks. Maybe there's a lot to be said for not needing to hear those words. 

Maggie's hand slides over Glenn's as he finishes assessing their medical supplies beside her and their fingers connect, looping together. Maggie smiles in content at the feeling of Glenn's thumb stroking over hers. She swears she can _feel_ love pass between her and Glenn via their clutching fingers, from one heart to another. When Maggie holds Glenn's hand she never wants to let go. Maggie knows in her heart that she and Glenn are a perfect fit, matching puzzle pieces, two halves of a whole. She wonders if Rick and Daryl are.

Maggie watches how the two men sit sharing a step, side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Their forearms brush occasionally as their hands move cloths over weapons. Maggie wonders if they'll ever hold hands, if Rick's long fingers will ever intertwine with Daryl's calloused ones. She wonders if they'll ever connect that way.

She's never seen it, of course. With an audience, Rick and Daryl keep their physical contact to a minimum, brotherly pats to the back at most. Maggie wonders if either man will ever realise their relationship could be something more. She _knows_ that Rick and Daryl could have something wonderful, beautiful between them, if only they learned to stop burying their feelings so deep. She hopes those feelings will be uncovered without either man having to say the words. She hopes that, one day, they can climb each other's walls and read each other's hearts. She hopes they already can. 

Maggie squeezes Glenn's hand tighter as she watches Rick stand to leave. He announces to the group he's off to check the supplies for the run this afternoon and leaves with a pat to Daryl's shoulder. Daryl stays as he is, continuing to clean his crossbow bolts to perfection. Maggie ponders Rick and Daryl for a while: what they are and what they could be, and she can't help wondering if they really could complete each other.

 

It's weeks later when Maggie thinks on Rick and Daryl again. In the early hours one morning, a tired Maggie finishes another watch duty. Having been relieved by Carol, Maggie wearily makes her way from the guard tower to the cell blocks of their self-made prison home to crawl into bed beside Glenn. The sounds of her family sleeping peacefully are calming to Maggie's mind. As she passes by Rick's cell her attention is drawn to the scene inside. Something's changed. There is not one, but _two_ sleeping bodies in the cell, wrapped together on Rick's bed.

Curled up alongside Rick on the tiny prison mattress is Daryl.

Maggie's mouth forms a smile as she watches Rick and Daryl laying together, breathing as one, content. Daryl lies with his back to Rick's front and Rick's arm drapes over Daryl's, bodies pressed tightly together. Their hands peek out from under the worn sheets, and their fingers slot together, intertwined. The length of their bodies connect.

Maggie has a revelation: everything about Rick and Daryl fits together perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is supposed to be, I was just musing.


End file.
